


cross your fingers, here we go

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010!phan, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, a little bit of comfort if you squint, uni!dan, why is blow jobs with teeth a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can’t sleep, so he convinces Phil to come see him in the middle of the night, but Phil refuses to spend the night in his much too small uni room. Once they’re back at Phil’s, the late hour causes him to voice some feelings of doubt about their future, but Dan assures him those are silly, and that what they have is strong enough to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross your fingers, here we go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serconstance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serconstance/gifts).



> here con i wrote something to make up for the glitter fic

“Why can’t you just come over here?”

“It’s late, I don’t want to call a taxi this late.”

 _Neither do I_ Phil was tempted to retort, but bit it back when he heard the quaver in Dan’s voice. He knew Dan tried to keep up a front most of the time, laughing off his tendency to procrastinate as a personality quirk and assuring those around him that he was doing just fine, thank you. Phil also knew that it was a lot harder to bullshit your way through uni, and his heart went out to Dan every time he stayed up all night writing an essay that was assigned a month ago, or waking up early for last minute revision, attempting to shove as much knowledge into his short term memory as possible (Dan’s words, not his).

“Alright, I’m coming.” He didn’t miss the thinly veiled sigh that crackled through his speaker, and he tucked his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he shed his pajama pants and yanked on a pair of jeans from the floor, grabbing the first shirt he saw. Phil listened to Dan’s quiet breathing as he put on his shoes and a hoodie. He shoved his wallet, keys, and an extra hoodie (for Dan) inside.

“I have to hang up now, okay? Gotta call the cab.” Phil heard a rustling that meant Dan was nodding, and he ended the call, hoping that he would be able to make it to Dan this late, and that he would even be able to sneak into the hall.

One ridiculously expensive taxi later, Phil was gently pushing the door to Dan’s room open.

“Hey.”

“Hey you.” Dan replied, slow smile spreading across his face as he took in the disheveled form of his boyfriend. All the stress from his classes, and of his panic about life in general seemed to melt away whenever Phil was around. His hair was sticking up on one side, he was sporting two day old stubble, and his shirt was on inside out, but he’d never looked more beautiful to Dan.

“My knight in shining bed head.” He giggled, and Phil scowled at him, but it lacked any real malice and Dan reached out for him, scooching over to make room in his much too tiny bed.

“I don’t think this is going to fit the both of us,” Phil observed, “isn’t that sort of the reason you stay over at mine so often?”

“That, and the fact that that your flat actually has hot water. Also the sex.”

“Perv.”

“You love it.”

“I do. I also know that we’re not sleeping here.”

“Why did you come all the way here, then?”

“Because I know how stubborn you can be.”

“Wha…?”

“Get up.”

“But I have class in the morning.” Dan whined.

“It already is morning, your class is in three hours.”

Dan glanced at his phone, and the glowing screen confirmed Phil’s words.

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Phil held out a hand for Dan to grab, but his boyfriend just flopped back  
dramatically on his bed, making the springs squeak in protest.

“Carry me.”

“Dan…”

“But I’m so _tired…_ ”

“And you can sleep, but not yet. Not until we get home.”

“Not until we get home.” Dan echoed drowsily.

*

Dan was asleep on his shoulder now, and the cab driver gave him a weird look, which Phil met with a challenging eyebrow, as if daring him to say something. The driver cleared his throat and focused on the road again. As he handed money over to the driver for the second time that night, Phil briefly wondered how much this was going to impact his monthly finances. What a gross, adult thing to consider. He sometimes wished he had the ability to spoil Dan as much as he wished, but in reality, he’d just left his part-time job, and YouTube didn’t actually pay all that much. Someday, though. Someday he would. He half-dragged Dan out of the cab, shaking him gently because there was no way he’d be able to get his 6’ 2” boyfriend up to the flat on his own. Dan woke up just enough to stumble after Phil into the lift, and he slumped against the wall almost immediately.

When he returned, Dan was sitting up on the bed, looking more awake than he had five minutes ago. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” He said. Phil opened his mouth to assure Dan that it wasn’t a big deal, when he felt slender fingers gripping his shirt and pulling him down on the bed.

 

“Let me make it up to you.” Dan’s voice was still husky with sleep, and he felt any ounce of willpower he had slowly start to slip away.

“You know you don’t–” He started to insist, but Dan silenced him with a kiss, surprising Phil, who quickly collected himself and pressed the heels of his hand against the rapidly growing bulge in Dan’s sweats. His mouth dropped open as he moaned and Phil took full advantage, licking his way into Dan’s mouth and tangling their tongues together lazily. He felt Dan’s hands scrabbling with the button on his jeans. Phil hissed, winching as the rough metal of the zipper grazed his cock.

“Careful, please.”

“Why aren’t you wearing boxers?” Dan asked.

“You know I never wear them under my pajamas.”

“But you’re not wearing pajamas.”

“I was an hour and a half ago.”

Dan sat back on his heels. “Sort yourself out then.”

Phil rolled his eyes, but obeyed, shedding his clothes quickly and watching as Dan did the same, crawling down Phil’s body once he was done. Phil propped himself up on his elbows and looked down just in time to see Dan’s head bobbing down, his hand coming up to hold what he couldn’t take, and working at his own cock with the other. He looked up at Phil, who felt his cock twitch at the sight of those brown eyes peeking up through thick lashes, so innocent while performing such a dirty act. Dan moaned as he brought a hand up to his own cock, chasing that same release. Phil didn’t know if Dan’s teenage hormones were infectious, or if Dan was just really good with his mouth, but he never lasted long when Dan was sucking him off, and Dan even less so. He could already feel the heat building up deep in his stomach, and he grabbed a shirt off the floor, trying to pull Dan’s head off as he did so, but Dan held firm. Phil shrugged. Dan might not have liked the taste, but he was a people pleaser at his core, and Phil sure as hell wasn’t going to stop him.

*

The (almost) sex had the desired effect on Dan, who was now lying next to Phil, looking completely blissed out and content, the complete opposite of Phil at the moment. He’d had stayed up all night with Dan enough times to know that he sometimes had trouble getting his brain to shut off and let him sleep, but tonight, it was Phil’s mind going into overdrive. Dan looked so peaceful. He really didn’t want to disturb him, but…

“Dan?”

“Mm?”

“Why are you wasting your time on me?” He asked. Dan rolled over stared at him incredulously. He was now _very_ awake.

“What the fuck? Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“What? No, why–I just…I just don’t understand, I guess.”

“What’s not to understand?” Dan said, his voice softer now. “I’m not wasting any time at all.”

“You’re meant to be going out, though. You should be going to crazy parties and fooling around and taking cheap holidays with your mates, and–”

“What if I don’t want any of that?”

“But that’s all part of the uni experience.” Phil protested.

“I don’t want the ‘uni experience’, I want you.”

“But you’re only 19. What if you wake up 10 years down line and regret this?” He bit his lip. He hadn’t meant to say that. But Dan didn’t seem upset, he was still looking at Phil with those eyes, the eyes that could convince Phil of pretty much anything. And they usually did.

“What if I don’t?” Dan asked, and then paused, as if considering his next words.”I don’t–Why would I? Just…I just want you to know–god, okay, this shouldn’t be so hard.” Dan took Phil’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers and squeezing lightly before he continued. “You’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life, Phil, and I want to be with you for as long as you want me to be.” He said the last part with his eyes shut tight, but Phil still believed it 100%.

He felt that familiar flip in his chest at Dan’s words, the one that made him feel warm all over and reminded him just how much he loved him. He allowed Dan to pull him forward and wrap his arms around Phil. Dan had always preferred being the big spoon whenever that cuddled, and Phil was more than happy to let him.

“I mean it.” Dan whispered in his ear, “every bit, I mean it, as long as you want me to be, I’ll be here.”

Phil gripped Dan’s hand tightly. He never wanted to let go.

“Forever please.”


End file.
